


A holiday in desperation

by PDavid



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bottle pissing, Car Desperation, Desperation, Embarassment, Gen, Holding, No Sexual Content, Outside pissing, Pee, Piss, Public Desperation, Shyness, Urination, Young teenagers, bursting, pee desperation, peeing, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDavid/pseuds/PDavid
Summary: A twelve year old boy spends his vacation at his best friend's house. He is ready to have nothing but fun, but finds himself dying to pee half of the time instead.





	1. Too shy to ask

**Author's Note:**

> Only desperation, no actual wetting here.  
> No smut.  
> I'm not an english native, so please forgive the mistakes.  
> Let me know if you like this, I have a couple more chapters in mind if you're interested.  
> Anyway, time to meet Alex ! I think this young lad is adorable and sweet, I hope you'll like him too.  
> Enjoy.

Alex was a 12 year old, kind, shy and quiet boy. Despite his extreme shyness, he had a few good and reliable friends and was never bullied at school. Other kids made fun of him from time to time, but nothing mean ever happened, and it didn’t bother him much actually.

On the first day of school, that year, he had met Matt and they’d become best friends instantly. Matt was everything Alex wasn’t : noisy, confident and very much a people’s person. Yet their friendship was strong, Matt making sure to never embarass Alex in public or make him feel uncomfortable in any way, instead trying to help him opening up a bit.

Though he lived in Liverpool with his parents and his two older sisters, Matt was born in Bath and the family only moved a few months before.  
As Christmas came into view, Matt looked forward to spending a few days in his hometown, but he was a bit sad that he wouldn’t get to spend time with Alex.  
Matt’s parents offered to welcome Alex in their family house just outside Bath for a few days between Chrismas and New Years Eve, and Alex’s parents accepted gratefully.  
Both boys were really excited about it, although Alex was a bit concerned. He would have to travel to Bath by train all by himself, and hoped everything would go fine since he really didn’t want to have to ask anything from complete strangers.

The big day soon arrived, and Alex was beyond excited. Impatience had kept him awake most of the night before, so after telling his mother a thousand times that yes, he would be polite to Matt’s family and yes, he would call her everyday, he collapsed on his seat and dozed off soon after the train departed.  
The journey was a bit over three hours. About two hours in, Alex woke up. The carriage was half empty and very quiet. He felt a little twinge in his bladder and headed to the toilet. Someone was already in there, and two other people were waiting by the door. He figured he could wait, his need was nowhere near urgent, so he went back to his seat and half-slept the rest of the journey. A few minutes before arriving to Bath’s station, he headed to the toilet again and, again, found it occupied. This time, his need to pee, if not unbearable at all, was a bit more pressing and Alex frowned. He hoped the bathroom door would open soon but unfortunately, it didn’t and he had to go back to his seat to gather his stuffs. He was a bit upset about it. Been a very shy young boy, he knew it would take him a lot of courage to speak up and ask for the toilet at Matt’s parents house. 

Matt and his parents were waiting for Alex outside the station, just as they’d agreed they would. Matt’s mother was a very beautiful and elegant woman, and his father was tall, pretty muscular and as well dressed as his wife. Although they had been nothing but friendly and even affectionnate to Alex, he still felt a bit impressed. As for Matt’s sisters, who’d stayed at home waiting for them, they were what 15 and 16 year old girls could be to a 12 year old boy : a mysterious, attractive but scary world.

Alex thanked Matt’s parents for inviting him and got in the car. He had no idea how long the ride from the station to the house would be, he could only hope it would be short for he started to need to pee more and more with every minute. Not knowing when he could pee seemed to make him want to go even more. 

In the car, Matt wouldn’t stop babbling about all the exciting things they would be doing in the next few days. Unfortunately, the afternoon was already coming to an end so nothing much would happen today, but they had five whole days ahead of them to enjoy each other’s company. Alex smiled listening to his friend, and the perspective of these few days with him distracted him from his predicament for a while. 

They had been on the road for about 20 minutes when Matt’s dad stopped the car. Thinking they were there and he would be able to pee in just a few minutes made Alex beam, but his joy was very shortlived as soon as he realized they were actually parked near a grocery store. Matt’s parents announced they had a bit of shopping to do and started to get out of the car, urging the boys to follow. Matt was obviously very bored and didn’t fail to mention it, Alex being only a guest said nothing and smiled shyly. He followed his friend into the store, taking precautious steps and beginning to feel really, really uncomfortable. Making sure no one was looking at him, he gave his crotch a quick squeeze, which only helped for a moment. He had to pee quite badly now and wanted nothing more than get back on the road and get to the house as soon as possible.

While the adults took care of everything they needed to pick up in the store, Matt and Alex just wandered around. The store was pretty small and had nothing that could keep them interested, no video games aisle or anything of the sort, and they were a bit too old to care much about sweets. Alex shifted from foot to foot, trying to keep it as discreet as possible, but it became very difficult. It was now almost five hours since he last relieved himself, at home, just before going off to the station. He was very nervous, casually asking for the toilet was one thing, making obvious to the whole family that he was bursting was something else entirely, and a nightmare for the shy boy that he was. Everytime Matt looked away he grabed his penis, trying to lighten the urge. He knew it wouldn’t be long before he would have to cross his legs.  
Luckily, the shopping didn’t take long, and everyone was back in the car in no time. Well, no time… not for Alex, who found it excruciatingly long even if it was only 15 minutes.

In the car, he tried to remain as still as he could, with his thighs firmly pressed together. Being rather skinny didn’t help the boy, there wasn’t much to press… Again, he took every chance he got to squeeze his crotch, a little longer and a little harder each time. He knew the situation was getting out of hands as he realized there was nothing on his mind but peeing. No matter how hard he tried to think about litterally anything else, from his Christmas presents to the delicious cookies his mother made and even his homework, he kept coming back to it. Multiple scenarios popped in his head, some pretty reasonable (getting to the house soon, asking Matt if he could freshen up a bit before dinner, casually entering the bathroom and taking a long, blissfull and much needed piss), some not so much (getting to the house but feeling he couldn’t wait a second longer, hurriedly stepping out of the car, unzipping, taking out his penis and peeing forcefully in the frontyard, enjoying the absolute heaven of emptying his bladder and postponing the inevitable embarassement of having done it in front of Matt and his parents), some he would never consider if he was in a normal state of mind (letting go right here, right now, in the car, soaking his jeans and the back seat of said car, right beside Matt). But every scenario had one thing in common : peeing. Finally peeing. Oh the things he would give to be able to do just that. Just 30 seconds (make it 2 minutes) to take him out of his misery.

It was already 8PM when they got to the house. Matt’s mother had asked her daughters to get everything ready so they can have dinner immediately, assuming Alex would be tired from the trip, he was still very young after all. Which meant, the minute they entered the house, she led Alex to the dining room where the table was already set, while Matt took his suit case upstairs. It seemed very unlikely that anyone was going to give Alex a tour of the house anytime soon. Apparently, Matt’s parents had very strict rules about healthy living, especially regarding their children, which included getting as much sleep as possible, like teenagers needed to. The only problem was, at the moment, young teenager Alex needed something, but it was not sleep.

Before he could articulate a single word, Matt’s mother handed him some sanitary liquid soap. He took it and his head fell in defeat. He couldn’t even be excused to wash his hands. It felt like everything and everyone was against him, like the universe itself denied him the very basic right to pee. Alex was seriously worried at this point. What was he gonna do ? Matt’s sisters were here, he couldn’t risk them to notice anything, if they caught him grabbing his crotch he would be mortified. He had to hold it, but he didn’t know how. When Matt poored him a glass of water, the sound increased his need to piss so bad he had to close his eyes in pain, clench his muscles as hard as he could and cross his legs. He knew it was a bold move, for very few 12 year old boys did that, but anything to avoid leaking. No one seemed to notice the legs crossing, but the painful look on Alex’s face got Matt and his mother a bit worried.

\- Al, mate, are you ok ?

\- Hum… yeah.. just very tired.  
Alex thought that maybe, just maybe, he would be excused to go to his room and change into his pyjamas right now. It didn’t go as well as planned though.

\- Oh honey, of course you would be… We’ll eat quickly, I promise. I had the feeling you would be exhausted, so the girls kept it very simple, see ? A few sandwiches, some fruits and of course all the tea you could wish for ! Matt’s mother said, smiling fondly. As much as she adored her son, this shy, quiet, lovely boy was such a sweetheart !

\- Thank you Mam’, Alex timidly replied.  
He tried to forget she mentionned tea, and prayed to God that this sandwich party would end very very soon. He silently cursed himself for being so shy. The solution was very simple : asking Matt where the toilets were, and politely excuse himself for a few minutes. Nobody would be shocked, it was only natural after all. But he just couldn’t. He knew he might lose it any minute, and at that everyone including himself would be shocked, but still he didn’t say a word. He kept to himself through dinner, shifting in his seat, crossing and uncrossing his legs, trying to press his elbow to his crotch while pretending to scratch his knee once or twice, and all the while suffering a lot. The only reason he got unnoticed was Matt and his sister’s constant babbling and arguing, and their parents trying to make them calm down. It was no real fighting, only brother and sister stuff, very different from the family life Alex was used to, since he was an only child and his parents, like him, kept to themselves most of the time. Alex would actually have enjoyed this if he wasn’t in such a great deal of pain and on the verge of crying. He tried to keep his breathing slow and closed his eyes every other minute in order to do so. Matt’s mother eventually noticed something was wrong with the boy, and decided, after a painful fifty minutes long dinner, to call it a day.

\- Ok boys, get your plates and glasses back to the kitchen and go to bed, you’re excused for the night. Alex, you’ll have to share Matt’s bed, is that ok ? We don’t have any guest bedroom and we thought you boys would rather sleep in the same bed than opening the sofa for you. But if you prefer…

\- No, it’ll be just fine, no worries, thank you very much, Alex softly answered, trying to stop his voice from shaking, yet not completely succeeding.

Matt’s mother frowned a bit at that, but she didn’t push it any further. She wasn’t used to shyness in the slightest, so she would never imagine something as simple as asking to go to the toilet would be an issue.

Alex followed Matt to the kitchen and left his plate and glass in the kitchen sink. Again, his mind wandered. How good would it feel to unzip his jeans right now and pee in that sink ? Just the thought of it, both stupid and sinfully attractive, was the only trigger Alex needed at this point and made him leak. The hissing sound could very clearly be heard in the room. It lasted less than a second though, surprisingly no one seemed to pay attention, and Alex grabbed himself hard to regain control, but still. It happened. It was the beginning of the end and Alex knew it. He had to do something or he’d wet himself completely.

He followed Matt upstairs and was about to ask his friend where the loo was, when Matt turned to him and simply said : 

\- Hey mate, let’s just skip shower tonight, yeah ? My mom won’t mind, I think she’s a bit worried that you look so tired so she just wants us to go to bed right now.

Alex wanted to scream : the toilet is where I want to go right now !!! That’s all I want, after that you can have me sleep in the sofa, on the floor or in the garage, I don’t mind, I just have to pee like crazy, please you guys give me a break and let me pee I’m bursting here !!!  
Instead, he just nodded. The wetness in his boxers surrounding his desperate penis made him leak some more. He couldn’t hold it much longer. He was gonna piss his pants.  
Somehow, he knew the worst was about to happen and it was all his fault, but he didn’t say anything, even to his best friend. A few weeks before, he had opened up to him about a girl he had a crush on, this was something very personal and intimate and Matt had offered nothing but support and understanding (if not advice, being as unexperienced as Alex in the matter). So why couldn’t he just tell him he needed to pee ?  
Alex had one last hope, that Matt himself took a pee break before bed, which wouldn’t be surprising after all. But Matt didn’t say anything, didn’t go anywhere. Alex didn’t know Matt had taken a quick piss just before dinner, in the upstairs toilet, after droping his bag into his bedroom. Actually, what he didn’t know either is that Matt’s parents had gone to the bathroom as well, when they arrived home. And it was probably for the best, knowing it might have killed him, he was desperate enough right now.

Both boys changed into their pyjamas. They kept their backs to each other and Alex took the opportunity to bend over, cross his legs and squeeze his penis as hard as he could, trying not to moan in the process, biting his lip and sweating like a pig. His urge to urinate had reached a dangerously high level now, he couldn’t remember a time he needed to pee that bad. As he expected, unzipping his jeans made his bladder empty itself uncontrollably for a second. Once again he managed to stop the flow, but the front of his boxers was completely wet now, and even dripped a bit in his pants. He put on his pyjama bottoms as quickly as he could but the harm in his underwear was done, and he was close to losing the battle. 

He slipped into bed next to Matt, who was already yawning. Thank God he didn’t look like he wanted to chat before sleeping.

\- Well goodnight mate, I’m so happy you’re here, we’re gonna have the best holiday ever ! he said excitedly.

Alex couldn’t help but smile, Matt was really a great guy, and he always spoke his heart.

\- Yeah, it’s gonna be great. Thanks again for inviting me over. Goodnight Matty.

Alex rolled to his side, his back to Matt. He had both hands on his groin now, underneath his briefs so he could hold his penis directly. This made him blush a bit, but desperate times, desperate mesures. And he was soooo desperate ! He was dying to pee, he had to pee now, he just had to. He made the only available decision and began to get out of bed to go to the bathroom, hoping he could sound (and look) casual about it, like he just forgot to pee before bed and wanted to go just for precaution so he could sleep through the night although he didn’t need it that much. That was the plan. As he sat up, legs hanging to his side of the bed, he heard Matt’s sisters voices in the hallway. Oh God. No. He probably could do with an half asleep Matt in a dark room, but there was no way he could walk to the bathroom without holding himself, and he couldn’t do that in front of the girls. So much for his brilliant plan. 

\- What are you doing ? Matt’s sleepy voice asked.

\- Hummm… nothing, sorry, just go back to sleep Matt.

\- Do you need something ?

I NEED TO PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

\- No, it’s nothing, I’m just…. Alex suddenly had an idea. I’m just grabbing my water bottle from my bag, in case I got thirsty during the night.

He knew for a fact he indeed had a big water bottle in his backpack, and an empty one since he drank it earlier, in the car on his way to the station and during the ride (which was probably why his bladder was about to explode, now that he thought of it). This plan was even better, he’d just have to wait til Matt was asleep, which shouldn’t take long, and then he could pee in the bottle. Brilliant. Hold it for just a little bit longer Alex, come on, you can do this, just a few more minutes and you can pee… no no no don’t think about it yet, stop thinking about peeing, oh god I can’t wait to pee, fuck stop saying pee in your mind, stop, stop, stop !!!  
Alex grabbed the bottle, fidgeting and squirming the whole time, and slipped back into bed. Matt had not responded anything to his previous explanation, so he hoped he was already drifting back to sleep.  
He tried to remain as still as possible. He had one hand back to his penis and held the opened bottle in the other under the sheets, ready to let go the second he would hear Matt snore.  
After a few minutes of excruciatingly painful holding, he heard it. Matt was asleep. Alex knew he had no time to lose and tried not to get too excited too soon, any leaking would not only wet his boxers and pjs, but also the bed, and he couldn’t let this happen.  
There was no way he’d let go of his penis before making sure he could actually pee, so he had to manage to yank down his pyjama bottoms and briefs with his other hand, the one already holding the bottle. He did his best, using his thumb, but all his strength was concentrated in holding his pee and the rest of his body was pretty weak. He eventually managed to pull both pieces of clothing low enough to release his penis, still firmly held in his other hand. In the dark, guided only by touch, he approached the head of the bottle, positionned his penis in the opening and finally, finally let go. Oh sweet lord. I’m allowed to piss, he thought. (you have been allowed the whole time Alex, you were just too shy to ask) In less than a second, a loud hissing sound as well as the noise of liquid hitting the bottom of the bottle filled the room. The fact that this happened under the sheets did very little to cover it, and the noise, added to the previous constant squirming of Alex trying to undo his boxers, woke up Matt.

\- Al ?

Alex froze. He tried to stop his pee from gushing by squeezing his poor swollen penis, and somehow managed. The relief had been both wonderful and very, very short. Stopping mid flow was pure torture.

\- What ?

\- What are you doing ?

\- Nothing, what do you mean ? Alex tried to sound asleep, he was actually in tears now.

\- I don’t know, I thought I heard something.

\- You were probably dreaming Matty, go back to sleep.

Like NOW !!!!!!!!

Matt groaned, but instead of dozing off, he sat up in bed. Alex was in agony.

\- Now what are YOU doing ?

\- I gotta take a piss, I’ll be back. 

The word « piss » itself was Alex’s arch nemesis at this point. He felt a few drops of urine escaping and wetting his hands despite his tight gripping, just at the thought of Matt peeing. He could picture it in his mind, hear the sound of Matt’s pee hitting the bowl. Another leak. Longer, this time. Alex crossed his legs as best as he could, hoping the fabric of his pjs would absorb it before it could stain the sheet.

Matt slowly stepped out of the room and Alex knew this was his only chance. He got out of bed, still holding his penis in one hand and the bottle in the other, and thinking it would be much easier and much less risky to make a mess if he did this standing up. He didn’t waste one more second, loosened the pressure on his penis and immediately started peeing. Forcefully. Loudly. And a lot. He was shaking, peeing a river, the relief was agonizingly slow and yet it felt so good, it felt like the best thing in the world, this exact moment when he was able to pee after holding for hours. He let out a sigh, which turned to a soft moan. Alex had yet to discover pretty much everything about sex, but a few years after that day, he would think back about this as his first huge orgasm. A minute passed and he was still going strong. He was starting to worry that Matt would come back before he could finish, and also that the bottle would overflow. The latter was very unlikely, it was a 1,5 liter bottle, but the pee seemed to never want to end. He mentally prepared himself to stop the flow once again as soon as he would hear Matt’s footsteps in the hallway, but for now everything was quiet. So he kept peeing, and peeing, and peeing. His eyes were closed now and he smiled lightly, mouth ajar and shivering with pleasure. After what felt like ages, his stream finally stopped. Alex pushed a bit, wanting to make sure his bladder was completely empty, and indeed a few more spurts came out. And then he was done.

His breathing came back to normal at the same pace Alex came down from his high. It had felt so good. He never wanted to get himself into that kind of situation ever again, except for the last part. Of course, he had needed to pee before, sometimes pretty bad, but never like this. Peeing had never felt like a reward before.

He closed the bottle and put it back in his pack. He’d really thought he wouldn’t make it. He had held a whole lake inside his bladder, the bottle was nearly full.

He had just went to bed when Matt re-entered the room. Alex pretended to be asleep. The effort of holding had drained him out and he actually almost passed out a few minutes after, smiling silently to himself in the dark.


	2. Family tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was originally meant to be a simple visit to Matt's relatives turns into another nightmare for Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who took the time to read chapter one.  
> Here is chapter 2 ! I hope you like it.  
> Happy holidays everybody !

Alex woke up around 7 the next morning, which wasn’t surprising considering he got an early night. He had slept like a baby, exhausted by the trip but mostly by the huge efforts he made to hold his pee for hours. 

Like anyone else in the world, he felt he had to pee as soon as he opened his eyes. He turned to Matt, who was still sound asleep next to him. He got out of bed, careful not to wake him up, pulled some fresh clothes out of his bag and quietly exited the room. Once in the hallway, he had no idea where to go, considering no one told him (and he never asked) where was what, especially the bathroom, the day before. The house was pretty quiet, he could only hear voices downstairs, Matt’s parents judging by the age of the voices. He considered going and say good morning, and ask them where the bathroom was, but he felt a bit awkward being alone with them, even for just a few minutes. And, unsurprisingly, he started to feel a bit desperate and didn’t want anyone to notice. He decided to try a random door, and luck was on his side this time cause here it was, the heavenly bathroom he so badly needed yesterday. He locked the door behind him, put down his clothes on the edge of the bathtub, turned to the toilet, lifted the lid and started peeing with a sigh of relief. 

About 15 seconds later, he heard a knock on the door and a teenage female voice asked « Matt ? Is that you in there ? ».

It was obviously one of Matt’s sisters.

Alex, who had immediately stopped peeing, answered softly : « No, it’s Alex ».

\- Oh, Alex, sorry, I thought it was Matt. We’re all expected downstairs for breakfast in two minutes, is it alright if you shower afterwards ? You know how parents are, they insist that we take meals together as a family, especially during holidays and when we have a guest, so…

\- Yeah, sure, I’ll be out in a minute.

\- Great, see you then, I’ll go get Matt. 

Alex tried to finish peeing quickly, but he couldn’t. Nothing came out. The stress of knowing that the girls were probably right on the other side of the door and therefore could hear him releave himself made him beyond uncomfortable. Reluctantly, he flushed, washed his hands and got out of the bathroom. He still had to pee quite a lot, but he figured breakfast wouldn’t take more than half an hour. 

When he entered the kitchen, he was warmly welcomed by Matt’s parents and sisters. Everyone, just like him, were still in their pjs and Matt’s mom was wearing a robe. Matt arrived soon after and patted Alex on the back.

\- Hey mate, alright ? How did you sleep ?

\- Great, man. You ? Alex smiled.

\- Yeah, good. Oooooo !!! sausages !!! he yelled, turning his attention to what his father was currently cooking, and which indeed smelled delicious.

They all sat at the kitchen table and enjoyed their breakfast : eggs, sausages, bacon, pancakes, tea and orange juice. They made small talk about the weather, the food, their plans for the day… Alex really liked this moment, it was simple and friendly, and he was starving. He usually didn’t eat much in the morning but he remembered he ate close to nothing the night before due to his need to pee. 

Speaking of needing to pee, as breakfast came to an end, Alex gladly thought that the time had come to go back to his little business. Being the polite boy that the was, he offered help with the dishes first, which Matt’s father accepted. Alex and Matt took care of it rather quickly, and the kitchen was soon good as new.  
The boys ran upstairs and Alex went to the bathroom only to find the door locked. He frowned a bit and tried again, but still nothing. A voice came from behind him.

\- Oh Alex, since you were busy downstairs, Janie thought she might take a shower. She put your stuff in Matt’s room. She said she would be quick. I hope you don’t mind ?

\- No, of course, it’s okay. 

Alex went to Matt’s room and indeed found his clothes on the bed. Matt was already getting dressed.

\- Hey Al !

\- Hey. Did you skip shower ? 

\- Yeah, my mom wants us to go visit my grans this morning, they’re not very fond of each other if you know what I mean, so she just told me to hurry up and get ready to leave in ten. The sooner we go, the sooner we’re back, she said. Come on, get dressed, you’re coming too.

\- But… I didn’t have time to wash… Alex almost pleaded. He actually didn’t care much about showering right now, he had to pee and there was no way he would re-live the same nightmare as the day before. 

\- We’ll have all the time in the world for that when we get back. It shouldn’t take more than a couple of hours, come on.

\- But… your sister’s in the shower.. Alex tried to come up with any reason he could think of to delay their departure.

\- The girls are not coming, just my mom, you and me. My dad’s taking the girls to ballet class.

\- Oh… ok…

\- There’s a little sink next door if you want to brush your teeth though.

\- Alright, thanks, Alex politely replied.

He took his toothbrush and headed to where Matt pointed. It was indeed a very little room with only one sink and a mirror above it. He considered peeing quickly in the sink. But he didn’t, first because he thought that was gross, second because he was a little too short, and third because the door couldn’t entirely be shut.

After he finished brushing his teeth, Alex went back to the bedroom and started to get dressed. Even though he was not absolutely desperate (yet) he already panicked, knowing what was about to happen. He felt he wouldn’t be able to wait 2 hours, so he would have to go at Matt’s grand mother’s house. He didn’t dare ask where the bathroom was to his best friend the night before, how could he find the courage to ask an old lady he never met ? This was definitely not good.

The young boy tried to be as slow as possible, but putting on a pair of jeans, a shirt, a sweater and socks didn’t take forever. When he and Matt exited the room he could very clearly hear the water running in the bathtub, which made him press his thighs a bit more. 

\- Ready boys ? Matt’s mom asked cheerfully.

Both boys smiled and they got in the car, Matt in the passenger’s seat and Alex in the back. He was actually glad he was alone in the back, this would allow him to squirm and even squeeze between his legs if necessary.  
The journey to Matt’s grand mother lasted about twenty minutes, Alex nervously tapping his foot on the ground the whole time.

The older lady was waiting on her doorstep. She hugged Matt tightly and kissed his cheek, shaked Alex’s hand and briefly nodded at her daughter in law. Wow. Matt wasn’t kidding when he said they didn’t get along.

Once inside, though, the mood lightened a bit. Matt’s grand mother offered some tea and biscuits, and everyone sat at the kitchen’s table for a rather friendly chat. They talked about Matt’s dad and sisters, Matt made a quick introduction of Alex as his best friend, which made the boy smile at him fondly, and Matt’s mother even joined in at some point.   
Alex, however, was bursting now. He had to go really bad. He had to relieve himself, and fast. He was now certain he wouldn’t make it home. 

They had been here a bit less than an hour when Matt’s mom finally stood up and said it was time to leave. That meant, for Alex, time to gather his courage and ask for the toilet. He quietly approached his friend and almost whispered in his ear :

\- Hummmm… Matt… can you tell me where the bathroom is please ?

\- Sure mate, down that hall, last door on your right, he pointed.

\- Thanks.

Alex was relieved, it went surprinsingly smoothly. He was quite proud of himself for asking, and glad to see that Matt simply answered without making a big deal about it.  
Matt and his mom headed towards the front door, saying their goodbyes, and Alex began to make his way to the toilet, confident that his friend would tell his mom to wait for him for a minute.  
Just then, Matt’s grand mother caught Alex by his arm and made him walk back into the kitchen. For some reason Alex couldn’t quite fathom, she started to tell him how happy she was that her grand son had found such a good friend, that he probably missed not having a brother even if he never complained about it, and that she hoped they would stay close for a long time.  
Alex was unsure of what to answer, so he only went with :

\- Yeah, of course Mam’, I’m sure we will.

He wanted this awkward moment to end now. He wanted to go pee. Desperately. But Matt’s grand mother wouldn’t let go of his arm, she seemed lost in thoughts and had a tear in the corner of her eye. Being the caring lad that he was, Alex would normally have been moved by it, but right now it was fair to say he didn’t give a fuck. He had no other choice but to cross his legs now.

\- Well… I’ll probably shouldn’t bother you any longer, dear, I’m sorry, the old lady finally said, snaping out of her transe.

\- It’s no problem mam’, Alex answered, when there was indeed a very big problem.

She briefly hugged him and finally let him go.

The moment Alex was about to head towards the loo, he could hear the engine running and Matt’s head popped at the front door :

\- You coming, mate ?

Alex thought for a second about telling his friend he needed two more minutes, but he had made them wait long enough already and he didn’t want to be rude, so he walked slowly to the front door and away from the toilet he desperately needed to use.

In the car, Alex kept squirming and fidgeting, trying to be as quiet and discreet as possible and internally counting down the minutes. His hand was grabbing his crotch. He highly doubted he could last another twenty minutes. But now that they were on the road, what could he do ? He couldn’t ask Matt’s mom to stop the car and let him pee, he just couldn’t. Still, it was exactly what he wanted to do. He lifted his head and looked outside the window, only to discover a completely different road than the one they’d taken before. What the hell….

\- Hey Matt ? 

\- Hmmm ?

\- Why are we taking another road to go back to yours ?

\- Oh right, I forgot to tell you, when we were waiting for you my mom said she wanted to pay a quick visit to my ant and uncle, so that we’ll have the whole week to ourselves afterwards, no more family duties ! Matt winked.

This wasn’t happening. They were not going home. They were going somewhere else, Alex had no idea how far it was and couldn’t ask without making it sound suspiscious, after all he had no reason to sound impatient, since he didn’t tell Matt that he actually didn’t go to the bathroom at his gran’s.   
This was bad, really bad. The tea he had at Matt’s grand mothers was already making its way to his bladder, painfully joining the juice he drank for breakfast and the urine he hadn’t been able to release this morning. He was litterally dying for a wee. He began to get frantic in the back of the car, practically jumping out of his seat every other minute, his face sweaty and red. Matt took notice and turned to him :

\- Hey Al, something wrong ? 

\- Hmmmmpfff…… Alex felt a spurt of pee escape and wet his underwear. Both his hands squeezed his penis for dear life. He couldn’t hide it anymore.

\- Wait… do you have to pee ? Again ?

\- I… I didn’t get the chance to go earlier… Alex mumbled, his whole body trembling.

\- But… I told you where it was, did you not find it ?

\- I couldn’t, I…. Hoooooo !!!!! (another leak) Alex tried to calm his breathing but to no avail, he was heavily panting, trying to keep the situation under control but this was by far the worst urge to urinate he had ever experienced, including the night before, which made sense considering his bladder was weaker than usual following his long and painful holding.

\- What happened ?

\- Your grand mother wanted to talk to me, and then you were waiting, so…

\- Mate, we would have waited a few minutes more, why didn’t you say something ? 

Alex didn’t answer to that. He was in agony.

\- Alright, you can go at my ant’s, we’ll be there in 5, ok ? Mum can you speed up a bit please ?

Wonderful, now Matt’s mother was involved… But Alex was too far gone to really care about it for now.

\- Of course darling. Just a few more minutes Alex !!!

\- Th… thanks.. the poor boy answered.

The next minutes seemed to last hours. Alex leaked three more times, the front of his jeans was damp now. Not a big patch, but still. He was mortified.  
They finally parked in a driveway, and Alex was out of the car in seconds.  
Matt’s mother rang the doorbell but no one came. She tried again. Still nothing. She took her phone out and called her sister. Alex didn’t really pay attention to what she was saying, focusing solely on not peeing his pants. He bent forward, rocking gently back and forth, his legs crossed, his hands squeezing his crotch as hard as he could. His eyes scanned their surroundings, looking for somewhere, anywhere he could relieve himself. When Matt’s mother came back to them she put a gentle hand on Alex’s shoulder and said her sister and brother in law had been out shopping and would be home in less than ten minutes.  
Alex panicked. Ten minutes was too long. He didn’t have ten minutes. 

\- Matt… I… I don’t think I can…. He said shyly.

\- Jesus Al how long have you been holding it ? Matt sounded concerned now.

\- Before we left your house… 

\- WHAT ??? It’s been 2 hours !!!!!! 

\- I… know… Alex simply answered, shivering and unable to stand stil for a second. He was beyond humiliated but the potty dance was his last resort. And even so, he knew he was fucked. He kept leaking tiny spurts of pee in his underwear. Not so tiny, when you think about it.

\- I won’t make it… he cried, on the verge of letting go. 

\- Alright, enough, follow me, Matt firmly said, dragging Alex behind him by his arm.

Alex squirmed, never letting go of his crotch. He could barely walk and his poor penis was constantly dripping pee, no matter how hard he clenched his muscles.

\- Matt, what are you doing ?

\- Shut up and hurry.

Moments later they entered a narrow alley. Two massive dustbins were parked there. Matt pointed between them :

\- Go.

\- What ? Matt, I… I can’t…

\- Al ! You’re gonna wet your pants in ten seconds, not to mention you’re hurting yourself. So go pee. Now !!!

Alex knew his friend was right and he had no other option. He ran to the secluded area and convinced himself it was somehow private, unzipped his jeans, not bothering to unbuckle his belt or open the button. As soon as he had began unzipping, he had also began peeing. He simply couldn’t take it anymore. He got his penis out as quick as he could and, not even aiming anywhere, released a torrent of pee on the wall and the ground. He was shaking and had to put a hand on the wall to steady himself. He pissed a forceful stream for almost two minutes. He only ever started to feel relief after thirty seconds though, before that he was in too much pain. After a while he began to relax and enjoy the feeling of finally peeing. He had to restrain himself from moaning but let out a few sighs.  
He eventually finished peeing. The impossible urge was gone but he struggled a bit to regain his breath. He felt so much better. His hair stuck to his neck and forehead, his whole body was sweaty and tears had fallen on his cheeks in the last minutes. In a word, he was a mess. He tucked himself back into his underwear, zipped up and assessed the damage on his jeans. There was no way to hide the wet stain on the front. He also felt that the back of his pants were a bit wet, probably from the leaks he had while he was sitting in the car. He felt so ashamed.  
He slowly walked out of the alley, not wanting to face Matt although he knew he had to. When he lifted his head though, Matt gave him a friendly and understanding smile, as well as a squeeze on his shoulder.

\- Feeling better ? he asked gently, not an ounce of mockery in his tone.

\- Yes, Alex simply replied.

Matt took him by the shoulders.

\- Al… look at me. Al !!

Alex did as he was asked.

\- I know you’re embarassed, I can tell. You know what ? Don’t. I forbid you. Man, you went as far as hurting yourself, only to avoid delaying or annoying us ! That was stupid cause we’re all family here and we want you to feel at ease around us but most important, that shows how nice and caring you are. So don’t punish yourself for it, ok ? You’ve suffered enough. And it can happen to anyone, you know that. Last summer, when we traveled to Brighton and my mum insisted on driving all the way in one go, my dad half pissed himself in the car and never made it to the bathroom for the rest. Trust me you don’t want to hear the details.

Alex chuckled softly. 

\- Don’t tell him I told you, right ? Matt winked. Anyway, what I’m trying to say is, don’t worry about it. You don’t have to come to my ant and uncle’s if you don’t feel comfortable, I’ll wait with you in the car and I promise it won’t take long. When we get home I’ll make sure the bathroom is available for you to have a nice shower, I’ll bring you some fresh clothes and I swear you won’t meet anyone in the house ‘til you’re ready for it. Obviously we won’t tell my dad and sisters ‘bout what happened, they don’t need to know. My mom feels really sorry, she told me so. She’s blaming herself for not noticing you weren’t feeling well. But she won’t mention it again. Nor will I, unless you want to. All we want is for you to have a nice stay with us, and enjoy yourself as much as you can. 

Alex was in tears. The exhaustion from what he just went through combined with Matt’s sweet words overwhelmed him. Matt noticed he was emotionnal and pulled him into a light hug. Alex sobbed on his shoulder for a little while before pulling away and simply saying :

\- Thank you Matt. Thank you so much. I love you.

\- Fuck off, you wanker !

They laughed.


	3. Super heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A movie with your best friend, what could go wrong ?  
> Well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter.  
> Thanks to everyone who read this, left a comment, a kudo or a bookmark (I'm not sure what that is but it seems really nice !).  
> I hope you had a good time.

The next two days went on rather uneventfully, both boys enjoying their time together and having fun biking, playing video games, listening to music, watching telly, playing football, or just talking about their lives, school, girls…

Neither Matt nor his mother ever brought up the incident again, which Alex was grateful for. Nevertheless, Matt’s mother discreetly kept an extra careful eye on him. She had not suspected the boy to be so fragile, and she felt that it was her mission to keep him safe and comfortable as if he was her own. 

Although he acted normal, Alex was still in shock from what happened, especially since it happened twice in less than 24 hours. He was nervous all day, always checking that a toilet was nearby wherever they were. If they went outside, he made sure to use the bathroom right before they left, and drank next to nothing the whole time they were out playing. Matt had suggested at some point, since they got along so well, to welcome Alex again in the summer, and although he felt thrilled about it Alex was worried because summer meant heat, heat meant keeping hydrated more than usual, and keeping hydrated meant needing to pee. The whole thing had become some sort of obsession. Everytime he went to the bathroom, he peed a lot, even at times he only went as a precaution and had yet to feel any urge. And when he needed to pee, the need increased really fast. He practically went from zero to desperate in a matter of minutes.

On the fourth day, Matt’s dad offered to drive the boys to see a movie, which they happily agreed to. It was the perfect combination for Alex : doing something fun with his best friend while having multiple toilets close by. He already thought he should sit at the end of the row, just in case. He didn’t want to be an inconvenience.

They weren’t supposed to leave until 4 pm, so after lunch Matt and Alex went upstairs and chatted in their room for a while, checking the internet and giggling at silly videos. Matt’s mother called them at some point :

\- Boys ? Care for some tea ?

\- Sure mom, we’ll be down in a minute ! Matt shouted back.

They headed downstairs and joined the woman for a cuppa and biscuits. They resumed their chat, Matt’s mother joining here and there and smiling fondly at the boys’s eagerness for basically anything and everything, remembering her own enthousiasm for stupid little stuff when she was that age.

A little less than an hour later, Matt’s dad asked the boys to get ready to leave in 15 minutes. They put their empty cups in the sink and went upstairs. Matt went to the bathroom and Alex went right after him. He peed quite a lot and was happy about it. That way, he probably wouldn’t need to go for a bit, and certainly not before they arrived to the theatre. 

Once in the car, the boys got excited about the movie. Matt told Alex they would see a Marvel, which he absolutely loved. A stupid thought briefly crossed his mind : did superheroes ever get desperate to pee ? He guessed he’d never get an answer to that, since he would probably never meet one, even less become one himself.

They got caught into a bit of traffic at some point. Nothing major, and nothing unusual during the holiday season. Matt’s dad had anticipated it and was confident he would drop the boys on time for the movie.

All in all, the ride lasted around 40 minutes, during which Alex, to his surprise, felt a slight twinge in his bladder. How the fuck was that even possible, he thought, he just went, like, minutes ago ! And he had peed for at least 30 seconds ! He began to worry, maybe something was wrong with him and he should see a doctor ? For now, he thought he should use the bathroom before the movie started, just to avoid being uncomfortable in the middle of the action. He knew Matt wouldn’t make any comment.

Anyway, Matt’s dad was now parking the car and the boys got off, thanking him and waving goodbye. The deal was that the boys would watch the movie and were allowed to wander around a bit for an ice cream, a hot chocolate or whatever, and then call one of Matt’s parents who would come pick them up.

Too busy talking with Matt and worrying about his bladder, Alex had paid no attention whatsoever to the road, and was surprised to see they were not in the city anymore but in the middle of nowhere, near a huge field. He turned to Matt, looking confused.

\- What are we doing here ? I thought we were gonna go see a movie ?

\- Yeah, that’s an outdoor cinema ! Whicked, right ? Happens every year at Christmas, they put out blankets and portable heaters, see ? It’s still a little bit cold but comfortable, trust me. At some point during the movie, the night falls completely and it’s quite beautiful, really. You’ll love it man. Come on, let’s get the tickets or we’ll miss it.

Alex followed Matt and looked around him. It was indeed pretty amazing and seemed quite cozy. The only problem was, this was NOT a movie theatre. He needed to pee more now, partly because time passed and partly because he suspected there weren’t any bathrooms around. He kept inspecting their surroundings, looking for portable toilets. It would made sense, but still it seemed there were none. The queue to get the tickets was slow, Alex was cold and having to stand still didn’t help his situation. Not again… he thought. Should he tell Matt ? Could he help ? Probably not. The place was crowded and there weren’t any trees or somehow private areas he could take him to discreetly relieve himself. 

After fifteen minutes, it was finally their turn to get tickets. They looked for a good spot to settle down and watch the film. They sat down on the fluffy blankets, and Matt was right, this was really nice and comfy. Except Alex had not peed for almost an hour. Which shouldn’t be a problem, but somehow, was. The boy realized that when he went to the bathroom before leaving the house, he probably only released what he drank at lunch. Now his tea was getting to him. And with his poor weakened bladder, a single cuppa could mean big trouble. Again, he scanned the area for somewhere to pee. He knew deep down that it was in vain, and that no porta-potty had miraculously appeared in the last two minutes, but he couldn’t help but try. The film was about to begin, so he sighed and got ready for what he expected to be a very unpleasant time.

Half an hour into the movie, Alex was positively bursting. He needed to pee terribly. Matt was lying on his front, head in his hands, as he himself was sitting, legs crossed in front of him, so Matt couldn’t see him. Alex took advantage of it to keep both hands over his crotch but it wasn’t much help. The only thing that would efficiently help him was a pee break. But where ? Alex wasn’t focused on the film anymore, he tried coming up with a solution that would allow him to pee soon and yet keep his dignity and even, if possible, his secret.  
All the while, he squirmed and fidgeted, biting his lip to keep from moaning. He was wearing black jeans and he considered simply peeing in them, thinking if he did it now, they would dry by the end of the movie and it wouldn’t show. But he thought better of it after a minute. He was sure Matt wouldn’t miss the noise, and the smell, and he could also catch a nasty cold if he stayed in wet pants outside in this freezing winter night.

Alex didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to sit to ease the pressure, his belt was pushing on his bladder no matter what. « Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee… » he chanted in his head like a mantra. To his horror, a few drops of pee suddenly escaped him despite his best efforts to hold it. He managed to stop the leak but also attracted Matt’s attention. His friend turned his head to him :

\- Alright ?

\- Yeah, I just got a cramp, it’ll pass, no worries, he replied with a forced smile.

Matt seemed to buy it and soon returned his gaze to the screen. Alex tried to keep still but it was too hard. He rocked his bum back and forth. This was quite akward, but luckily nobody watched him. The darkness and the fact that everyone had their eyes on the film allowed him to grab his crotch shamelessly, but it didn’t allow him to pee. And yet he had to. He had to pee now. Like, this instant. He wasn’t even sure he would be able to stand up and walk if there was somewhere nearby he could pee. Not without pee dancing, for sure, but maybe not even without peeing all over himself.

More minutes passed, another leak happened. Alex had to pee like crazy. His poor penis was constantly in contact with his wet underwear, and the wetness seemed to talk directly to his body, asking it, begging it to give up and join the party. 

Matt suddenly rose up on his feet.

\- Hey Al, ‘m gonna get us some sweets real quick, yeah ? My mom gave me a little money so we might as well use it right ? he winked.

\- Hmmm yeah, ok. 

Alex knew this was now or never. With Matt gone, the other people were close, but not that close, and they were completely focused on the movie, so if he was very careful he had a chance to relieve himself. He slowly shifted from the blanket and sat right next to it, on the grass. Fuck, it was cold !! He considered what the best position would be for a minute, not wanting to wet anything but the ground, and certainly not his clothes. He decided to do it with his legs bent at the knee in front of him. That way, his thighs would cover his penis and he would aim at the grass, worst case scenario his shoes would get wet but who cared. Just the thought of being able to pee in a few moments almost made Alex lose it. He squeezed his crotch hard through his jeans ‘til it hurt. The poor boy was really having a rough patch these days…. 

He unbuckled his belt and popped open the button of his jeans. He pulled down the zipper and bent the fabric of his trousers on each side so they would stay opened. Then, he very carefully pushed down the front of his underwear, just enough to allow him to tuck himself out. Still squirming and squeezing the head of his penis, he took one last glance around and was glad to note that nobody was paying any attention to him. He didn’t see Matt on his way back either. That was it, he let go of his swollen member and immediately started peeing. It was difficult, peeing in that position, all of his body bent and tensed, but it was still heaven. He needed it so badly. The relief was intense. He managed to keep it rather quiet but couldn’t help a few hissing sounds here and there. His eyes were half closed but his head was turned to the screen, as if he was actually watching the film, it would be nearly impossible for the people around to notice what he was doing. Even the superheroes were on Alex’s side, it seemed, as they were currently engaged in a loud, noisy battle, covering up the peeing sound as well as Alex’s sighs of relief. This time again, he peed forever, his pee seemed to just never want to stop. The stream was pretty strong and formed a puddle under Alex’s legs and around his feet. He aimed a bit further, between his feet, and kept peeing, peeing again, and peeing some more. After almost two minutes, he was finally empty. Not only his bladder, him as well. He felt exhausted. It had been a close call. His underwear was wetter than he’d thought, it was actually dripping. Tucking himself back into it, he tried to wring it as best as he could, with very little success though. He didn’t mind. He had peed and hell, he needed that.

He quickly put his jeans back on and turned his head just in time to see Matt at the back of the field, heading back to him. He would be there in 30 seconds. Alex crawled around the blanket and moved it as far away from the puddle as he could. He sat down and smiled at Matt, who seemed completely oblivious to the slight shifting. Matt sat down next to him this time, and put the bag of candies he just bought between them.

\- Dig in, mate !

\- Thanks Matt, Alex fondly replied.

As the story carried on playing in front of them, Alex thought he actually was some sort of super hero. He had been bursting to pee basically all the time for the last four days, and not once had he soaked his pants.

Proudly smiling, he grabbed a second candy.


End file.
